


One Thousand And One Black Nights

by blackiron69



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019), Black Iron Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Disney, Disney Movies, F/M, black iron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackiron69/pseuds/blackiron69
Summary: Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar, Abu, time travel, and Iron Black all meet in this awesome story of adventure and action





	One Thousand And One Black Nights

One Thousand and One Black Nights

written by Black Iron (blackiron69)  
concept by Black Iron (blackiron69)  
edited by Black iron  
specail thanks to every1 for suporting my and my novels  
u guys are da best - iron bois 4 lyfe

 

 

 

 

A long time ago in a desert far far away there was a young man who is named Alladin. Alladin is a young man who since he was young had to resort to crimes like stealing to survive, stelaing money and jewels and also food

 

But he was not just a bad thief, he was a good thief because he would steal things like food and give them to people who needed them more than he

 

So one day he was in Agrabar which was a great big city in the middle east. Islam was a big thing there back then and still is pretty much so it was cool that everybody was pretty much muslim there

 

Aladin also had a pet monkey named Abu (which is pronounecd like a boo like what a ghost says) who would help him steal stuff

 

They were in Agrabar one day stealing apples and bread when a guard of Agrabar caught them stealing the bread and started chasing them, but Alladin and Abu were too fast for these fools, they jumped over stalls in the market and jumped up on the buildings and ran across the roofs and hid in an abandoned house while the guards ran by

 

“We did it Abu, we got some bread and apples and food and even though they caught us they didn’t catch us and we got away.” Alladin said to abu

 

Abu was already busy eating a loaf of bread and Abu said “damn right, we are the greatest thieves in the world”

 

“woah you can talk” Aladdin said

 

“I have been able to talk for a while becase it turns out that the jewel necklace i wear is actually magical”

 

Aladdin was shockd

 

“I had no idea it was magical, when we stole it from that wizard a few months ago”

 

“It is only now I can talk however and if I take off the necklace i cannot talk” Abu said before stuffing his face with apples and bread and food

 

meanwhile in the palace of Agrabar

 

The sultan was a man who has a daughter named Jasmine because Jasmine is a flower and she was beautiful like a flower, in fact she was the most beautiful woman in the entire middle east and every man wanted her (even the gay ones)

 

But there was an evil sorcerer named Jafar who the sultan consulted with because the sultan thought Jafar was very wise and did not know Jafar was actually very evil. Jasmine had a hunch he was evil but she did not know for sure.

 

Anyways, one day the sultan called Jafar to his thrown room

 

“Jafar, the time has come that I must find Jasmine a man to marry, she has become the legal age of 18 (which is the legal age in Agribar) and it is time for her to marry a good man. But not just any good man he must be royalty and very wealthy.”

 

Jafar held back an evil chuckle. “certainly your highness, we will find her such a man and we will make Agribar great again”

 

Jasmine was in her bedroom with her pet tiger Raja. She was petting him and staring out the window of her tower overlooking the city of Agrabar, and she sighed sadly

 

“i am tired of this life as a princess Raja. I want something more exciting. Father wants me to marry a richj man and live the life of a princess but i want something more exciting!” She exclaimed. “I know what I will do!”

 

Jasmine jumped out of the window

 

A space ship crashed in the desert not far from Agrabar and was laying in many pieces. Who could be in this space ship? The door opens up, and out comes none other than Black Iron, who is the greatest superhero to have ever lived and also the most powerful one.

 

“Damn, I cannot believe Dr. Eggman had created a time machine form the Chaos Emeralds and used it to send me back in time so I could not stop him. I must find a way back to the present time where I am from, before it is too late in the future and the future becomes the present, and Dr. eggman takes over the world and perhaps even the entire universe.” Black Iron said grimly

 

Meanwhile back in Agribar jasmine had dressed up like a normal woman instead of a princess and was going through the market looking around when Aladin and Abu came over to the market and stole a carton of milk

 

THe guards suddenly caught him and grabbed Aladin by the arm but Jasmine stopped the guards

 

“No, stop, do not arrest him, he is just stealing milk to give to babies who need it because babies drink milk”

 

The guard laughed “Ha ha, who are you to tell me such a thing?”

 

Then Jasmine took off her hood and it was suddenly Jasmine and not just a normal woman. The guard gasped in shock “Princess Jasmine!” The guard exclaimed. “Why are you here and not in the palace?”

 

“Never you mind, guard.” Jasmine said. “Let that man go.” And so the guard let Aladin go and went away. Aladdin dusted himself off and thanks Jasmine. “Thank you your highness, but why are you here and not in the palace?”

 

Jasmine laughed a little. “I am bored of the life of a princess and wanted to experience the life of someone who is not a princess, so I dressed like a normal woman and came down here to see what it was like.”

 

That was when Aladdin fell in love with the princess but he could not tell her he was in love because she suddenly went back to the palace because the sultan would be angry if he had found out she was down with the common people.

 

“That was the princess Jasmine, Abu!” Aladdin exclained.

 

“Indeed it was Aladdin. I can tell you are now in love with her.” Abu says.

 

“Yes, but I am just a poor young man and a thief, I am not royalty and I am not rich. She would never want to be with me.” He sighed sadly.

 

“There is one way!” An old man said who was standing nearby and watching and listening to everything. Aladdin and Abu turned to the old man. “What do you mean, old man?” Aladdin asked curiosly.

 

The old man continued. “There is a place in the desert called the Cave of Wonders, it looks like a lion’s head, and inside the cave is a magical artifact that can bring you anythin your heart desires!”

 

And so Aladdin and Abu and the old man went to the Cave of Wonders to find this magic thing that old man talked about

 

Inside the cave was a pedestel that had a magic lamp upon it. “There it is!” The old man exlaimed to Aladdin. “You must take it, and then we have to leave before the cave closes up on us forever and we are trapped inside.!” So Aladin grabbed the lamp and they escaped before the cave closed its mouth

 

There in the desert Aladin looked at the lamp. “How does it work>” He asked the old man. “You must rub it with her hand and something will come out” The old man said. So Aladin rubbed it hard, but nothing happened. “Ha, you fool! That was actually a fake lamp, and I switched the fake lamp for the real lamp!” The old man said with a laugh as he poofed into his true form: Jafar!

 

“That is the evil sorcerer Jafar!” Abu said. Aladin took out his dagger and went to f ight Jafar, but Jafar blasted him with a ball of fire

 

“The lamp is mine now, and the genie inside it will grant me three wishes, and with those wishes I will make Princess Jasmine marry me and become the new sultan!”

 

“Not so fast, motherfucker”

 

“Who was that?” Jafar turned to the directin of the voice but was hit by a hard fist to the face which knocked him across the sand.

 

It was Black Iron!

 

“Who is this man?!” Jafar said shocked

 

“I’m Black Iron, a superhero, and you will give that magic lamp back to the young man there, because he earned it, not you.” Black Iron told Jafar.

 

“No way!” But before Jafar could do anything about it, Abu had grabbed the lamp and rubbed it.

 

Out came a blue genie!

 

“Ah! I’m finally free. It’s b een a long time since I’ve been out of that stupid lamp but I am finally free, and you have freed me, you... Monkey?” The genie said, clearl y suprised.

“Yes, and you must grant me three wishes.” Abu said.

“Indeed, so what’s your first wish, little guy?”

Abu replied. “I wish I had the power to absorb the power of anybody I want using a beam of energy!”

The genie snapped his fingers like Thanos and the monkey was given the power. “Abu, what are you doing?!” Aladdin said to him

“It is my time now Aladdin, I am tired of being in your shadow, playing second fiddle to you, I will be the one who will become sultan, and I will start my rein of terror like this!”

Abu shot a beam of energy from his monkey hand and it hit Jafar, turning him into dust, and Jafar’s magical power went into Abu. Abu’s eyes glowed like fire, and form his eyes came laser beams, which he shot at Aladin, who was hit in the chest. Aladin fell down, holding his chest with a groan

“damn, this is bad.” Black Iron said. “Bad for you!” Abu was about to hit Black iron with the beam, but Black iron dodged it, and was about to throw a big boulder at Abu, but Abu ran away with the magic lamp that still had the genie inside again

“Black Iron... I’m not going to make it...” Aladin said, coughing up blood. “You have to stop Abu and save Agraibar from... the... evil... monkey.... uhhh......” and with the, Aladdin died. Black Iron shook his head and clenched his fist, shaking it in the direction of where Abu went to. “I will stop you, you god damn monkey bastard.”

Black Iron flew across the sand with his flying ability towards Agrabar. There he found that Abu was already killing people and setting fire the place. He had made his second wish, and wished that the army of the sultan was under his command.

“Go find Jasmine, I will make her marry me!” Abu told th e guards, who ran off to kidnap princess Jasmine.”

“Not so fast there monkey. You won’t be marrying anybody, let alone princess Jasmine.” Black Iron told Abu as he arrived at the castle.

“Oh I will, and you will not stop me Black Iron, not after I make my second wish!” Abu rubbed the lamp and the genie came out. “Genie, I wish that I--” But before he could finish the wish, Black iron gave Abu a flying kick through the wall, breaking the wall and th ey both fell out into the courtyard. They both got up and Abu growled. “I’m getting sick and tired of you Black Iron. You may be a superhero, but I am far greater than you will ever can ever hope to be!”

Abu screamed out at the top of his lungs as he grew many times in size and became as big as Donkey Kong. “Your time is over Black iron! My time is now!”

Super Abu and Black Iron ran towards each other, and as they collided, it sent a shockwave throughout the entire city. They began exchanging punches, but neither was giving up in their brawl. Suddenly, Abu picked up Black Iron and repeatly slammed him into the ground over and over again before throwing him across the ground. Black Iron got up slowly, wiping blood from his mouth.

“Not bad monkey, but prepare to see just what I’m capable of!” Black Iron yelled as he powered up like a super sayjan.

“What are you doing?!” Super Abu exclaimed.

“Ahhhhhh!” Black Iron screamed as he began to glow. Suddenly his eyes turned as red as the sun and Black iron rushed at Abu and punched him so hard Super Abu exploded into many pieces, and blood and guts went everywhere. The last piece to fall was the necklace that Abu wore, which was the necklace of the wizard of Yendor, who had been visitng Agrabar that day, but Aladdin (when he was still alive) and Abu stole it from him.

Black Iron pickedup the Necklace of Yendor in one hand, and the lamp in the other, as Jasmine ran out into the courtyard.

“The guards are no longer under the spell of Abu, and I am save! Agribar is safe! All thanks toyou Black Iron!” Princess Jasmine hugged Black Iron’s large, muscular frame. “All ina day’s work. I’m just glad I was sent back in time here to save you all.”

Jasmine took Black Iron to her bedroom and they made sweet love to one another all night long for hours on end. They both had many orgasms. The next morning Black Iron put his clothes back on and rubbed the lamp.

“You’re not leaving are you?” Jasmine asked, sad. “I have to. The world needs me, no, the universe needs me int he future, before th e future becomes the past and Dr. eggman takes over everything. But I promise I will return one day.”

“Please, come back soon, and be the sultan of Agrabar.” Jasmine emplored Black Iron.

As the genie came out, Black Iron made the final wish. “I wish I was back where I come from in the future, which is actually my present, back before Dr. Eggman used his evil time machine to send me back to this time.”

“Sure thing!” The genie said before snapping, causing Black Iron to vanish from Agribar and return to his own time.


End file.
